


colored by you

by woongseop



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/F, Summer, Summer Vacation, additional characters and tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongseop/pseuds/woongseop
Summary: Summer is always being with you.





	1. rose tinted

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for clicking this fic i hope you enjoy reading <3  
> i always wanted to write in this style uh yeah enjoy!!
> 
> bgm: choerry - love cherry motion

* * *

 

For an eight year old An Yujin, nothing is more tiring than giving out rice cakes to your new neighbors at three in the afternoon under the scorching summer sun. Especially when you just finished unboxing all your stuff.

She only have two plates of rice cakes left to give out -- one for the house with a yellow gate and for the convenience store at the corner of their street. Last two and she can finally rest.

It has been months since her parents had planned to move out of their old house in  _ Itaewon  _ but she did not expect them to move out in the middle of summer. Well, she should have since it the best time for her to transfer into a new school.

And, coincidentally, it’s the same time when her aunt and uncle asked her parents to take care of her cousin, Wonyoung. Wonyoung’s parent decided to expand their business to Singapore and they have to leave the country for months and that means leaving Wonyoung behind. Learning that they have moved into the city of _Incheon --_ the airport city as Yujin called it -- made them the best option to take care of Wonyoung.

Yujin let out an exasperated sigh and continued her walk towards the house with a rusty, yellow gate.

After ringing the doorbell, an old woman opened the gates and greeted Yujin with a warm smile. Yujin shyly hand out one plate to the old woman. Then she bowed and excused herself, saying that she still needed to give out the last plate.

Yujin made her way to the convenience. She knows old women loves to talk. She knows that because her paternal grandmother likes to converse with her about topics she clearly have little interest in. There were times that her grandmother will just repeat the same story she told her. She knows it’s rude but she doesn’t want to linger outside their new house. Her calves are already starting to hurt.

Once she opened the convenience store’s door, the glass door chimes creating this gentle tinkling sound, Yujin hurriedly entered and walked towards the counter.

Well, she did not expect what she saw.

Yujin was expecting a teenager to be the one behind the counter, wearing a neat collared shirt and a tennis cap. Maybe with a name tag pinned on its left chest. Not a  _ child _ .

No. She’s clearly not a child. A child is someone… like herself or her cousin Wonyoung. This girl is probably around the starting age of adolescence.

“Oh?” the girl says upon sensing Yujin’s existence. “You already got what you need? That was fast.”

Well, the girl didn’t actually look at Yujin and it looks like she don’t have the intention to look at her at this moment. She was sitting on a black, comfortable-looking, working chair while holding an iPad. Probably playing a game as Yujin notice her fast finger and eye movements. The most peculiar thing is that both of her feet is resting on top of the counter.

“It’s not that,” Yujin says, softly. “I brought rice cakes for you.”

“What?” the girl risk a look at Yujin and then went back to her game. Her eyes widening as her gaze went back to the screen of the iPad. “Nooooo!!! I’m dead? It’s over? Ah. This is frustrating!”

The girl started to throw tantrums. Yujin’s heart is on the edge. She’s worried that the girl might break the iPad or worse, one of her bones as it looks like that the girl might fall anytime from the chair.

“ _ Eonni _ ? Are you okay?” Yujin asked, snapping the girl back to reality. She just want to hand this rice cake to her and go back home.

“Right! The rice cake.” The girl put down the iPad and jumped over the counter to get closer to her.

“My mom wanted me to give these to our new neighbors. We just moved into the neighborhood uh… today,” Yujin explained, softly.

“Oh!” the girl exclaimed as Yujin hands her the plate of rice cake. Yujin eyed the contents and it looked sad. The rice cakes are already a bit saggy due to the moisture trapped by the plastic film that covered the plate.

“Thank you very much for this,” Without hesitation, the girl peeled off the plastic film and plopped a rice cake into her mouth. The girl continue talking as she walked back behind the counter but Yujin barely understand a thing from what she said. Talking and eating is really not a simultaneous job.

“You’re welcome,  _ eonni _ . I’ll get going.” Yujin turned her heels and started walking towards the door, excited to go back home and rest. The girl just yelled a “see you around” and let her go.

To Yujin’s surprise, the temperature outside started to drop slowly even though the sun is till a bit high. The sky also started to turn into a gradient of blue and orange with a purplish hue and everything around Yujin started to be tinted with golden light.

She fasten her pace, looking forward to the soft sofa on their living room or she can take a quick nap on her bed. Her mom and dad had probably made their new house comfortable to live on.

Moving into this neighborhood is maybe a good idea after all. After meeting almost all of the residents in their neighborhood, she can confidently conclude that the residents are all kind and easy to be with. Plus there’s a convenience store nearby. It will be easy for her to buy things she needs especially when her mom is lazy to take her to the nearest mall.

A rare, warm summer breeze blew into Yujin’s direction. Only then she realized that she has been walking longer than the time she had spent going to the convenience store.

She looked around and saw unfamiliar houses. Well, the neighborhood is still unfamiliar to her but she knows this is not the street where their new house stood. She haven’t saw the house with a yellow gate either.

Disappointed, she went for the opposite direction, eyeing for the convenience store. Within minutes she arrived at the convenience store at corner of the street. And she’s right, she really went to the wrong way.

“Oh! You again!”

The girl she met at the convenience store earlier is now standing outside. She glance inside and saw an older boy on the counter.

“I went on the wrong street but I figured it out now,” Yujin explained.

“Is that so?” The girl grabbed Yujin’s arm, her other hand holding a paper bag. “I’ll accompany you to your house. Let’s go!”

Yujin didn’t have the chance to decline the offer because she’s already getting dragged by the girl. She just went with it. A bit relieved that she have a company right now.

“You know it is okay to get lost! It’s your first time in this neighborhood and that’s perfectly normal. Learning takes time. But in case you got lost again, you can simply go to the convenience store and my family will help you.”

Yujin just looked at her, nodding at what she is saying. The girl is holding her wrist as they made their way to her house, just like what an older sister would do.

She also noticed how the girl’s voice is different from the usual voice of girls her age. It was a bit husky as if she have a sore throat. Maybe she has but doesn’t it hurt when you talk a lot?

After a few minutes, they have arrived at the front of Yujin’s new residence. It’s tall, black gate loomed over the two of them.

After a few minutes, Yujin learned a lot from the girl who accompanied her. The girl’s family owned the convenience store. There are three nearby school in their neighborhood, one is a private all girls school (Yujin is sure that’s where her mom will enroll her), a private co-ed high school and a public high school. And the girl went to the public high school.

There is also a public playground near the docks where the girl asked her to play with her and the other kids. Yujin nodded but she said that she will ask for her parents permission first.

“Before I forgot!” The girl pulled out something from the paper bag and give it to Yujin. A  _ kimbap  _ roll. “Welcome to the neighborhood!”

Before Yujin can say thank you, the girl waved her hand and hopped towards her destination.

“Bye!” Yujin yelled. “And thank you…  _ kimbap eonni! _ ”


	2. orange skies, golden lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bgm: kard - hola hola

To Yujin’s surprise, her mother and father allowed her as soon as she talked about playing with the neighborhood kids. According to her parents, it is a good chance to build friendships with people in the area and as long as she come home by 6 in the evening because she still needs to help her mother to prepare dinner.

And now, it is already her second summer in this neighborhood and nothing has really changed from last year’s summer as her mother woke her up from her afternoon nap telling her best friend came over. Yujin was excited when she heard the word best friend even if that going out of her bed means shorter afternoon nap for that day.

And there, sitting on their living room’s floor and talking to Wonyoung, is her best friend.

 

 

_Last summer, the day after she gave out the rice cakes to their neighbors, her mom told her that someone is looking for her. And when they opened the gate, Yujin recognized the girl standing in front of their house. It’s the girl from the convenience store and the one who accompany her as she made her way home._

_“Kimbap eonnie?” Yujin blurted out, her eyes wide._

_The girl was flustered. “What is that? Kimbap eonni?”_

_“Ah! The one who gave you kimbap?” Yujin’s mother says. “Then let her in. I’ll prepare some snacks.”_

_“Why are you calling me kimbap eonni? I have a name you know,” the girl mutters. They both follow Yujin’s mom inside the house, splitting way as they made their way to the living room while Yujin’s mom went to the kitchen._

_“I wasn’t able to ask your name so I made up a nickname,” Yujin explains._

_The girl immediately plopped on the sofa and suited herself before Yujin even tell her to ‘feel at home’. “Kimbap eonni is kind of… ridiculous? I am not a kimbap! But it’s relevant you know? We actually sell homemade kimbap at the convenience store. You ate the one I gave you, right? Did you like it?”_

_Yujin nodded. She is still in the state of amusement on how this girl was able to talk that much to someone she just met._

_“Oh! Before we both forget it, my name is Yena. Choi Yena. And you are?”_

_Yujin smiles. “An Yujin.”_

 

 

“Yena eonni!” Yujin yelled at the top of the stairs. Her clothes are still crumpled and her hair is still messy from sleep.

“Oh! Happy summer, Yujin!” Yena stood up and waved at Yujin, smiling from ear to ear.

“Happy summer, eonni!”

Yujin ran down the stairs to join the two.

“Happy summer? Do we celebrate summer?” Yujin’s younger cousin, Wonyoung, inquired.

Yena answered for the two of them. “Aigoo~ No, Wonyoung. We just made it up. Summer means playing and hanging out with friends. It’s happy! That’s why.”

“Oh? Are you going to play now?” Wonyoung asked. Her eyes going wide as she glanced at Yujin, then to Yena. “Can I join?”

Yujin and Yena both nodded. It’s gonna be fun with Wonyoung.

Wonyoung stood up and ran to the kitchen to ask for permission. “Auntie! I’m going to the playground with Yujin and Yena eonni!” She yelled.

Contrast to what the three of them was expecting, Yujin’s mother did not allow Wonyoung to join.

Yujin tried to butt in and persuade her mom to let Wonyoung join them but her mother was firm. The next 10 minutes was just Wonyoung crying, Yena and Yujin silently watching, and Yujin’s mother explaining that it was Wonyoung’s parents orders.

She just bribed Wonyoung that she will let her come with her to the grocery store. She also told Wonyoung about her parent’s wishes to enroll her in a ballet or music academy for the whole summer.

 

In the end, Yujin and Yena left for the public playground with just the two of them.

It was a fifteen minute walk from their neighborhood. Yujin was at awe on how the array of houses changes to small yet cozy line of stores, the cemented pavement to sandy walkways and eventually the beach itself, and the skyline full of tall buildings to an endless sky and sea which was occasionally peppered with flying seagulls according to Yena.

Without giving Yujin a warning, Yena ran towards the shoreline. Yujin have nothing to do but to come after her. It was summer and even though this beach was not as busy as the others, there was still a lot of people and Yujin does not want to get lost.

“Ah. This feels so nice!” Yena tells Yujin as soon as she caught up with her.

The sea breeze blows towards the two of them. Yena immediately spread out her arms and close her eyes. Yujin just watched Yena feeling the air, as if it is something that calms her.  
Their long hairs billowing in the midair.

“Eonni, it’s ruining my hair,” Yujin complains.

Yena brought her arms on her side and look at Yujin. “Oh!” Yena laughs. “Come here, I will tie your hair.”

Yujin followed. Yena tied Yujin’s long hair with one of her hair ties that she always wears as her bracelet. “Your hair is beautiful.” Yena complimented.

“You think so? Mom always tells me that I should cut it shorter since my hair is always messy but I like to keep it long,” Yujin says.

“Then you should always tie your hair so it would look neat. Now, let me see my work.” Yujin turned around to face Yena. A bright smile broke on Yena’s face. “Pretty. I’ll let you keep that hair tie.”

Yujin smiled back, shyly. She reached out for the hair tie on top of her head. Her fingertips brushing over the shells and seaglass that adorns the hair tie.

“Come! Let’s rent bicycles.” Yena says and started walking toward the shops near the beach. Yujin followed even though, at the back of her mind, she wants to protest.

 

Bicycles are not her thing. She can’t drive one and she stopped trying to learn the first time she fell from it. Afterall, you can survive the world without riding one.

The two of them entered a shop. The front of the shop was lined with twenty or more bicycles. There were also some couple bicycles. The interior of the shop was full of dream catchers, bracelets, and other souvenir items. A girl, probably 5 years older than Yujin and Yena, is sitting behind the counter.

“Eonni, we’ll rent a bicycle. The yellow one and… Yujin?” Yena looked back at Yujin who is busy looking at the wind chimes made of seaglass.

Yujin smiled and waved her hand as a dismissal. “I’ll be fine.”

“Eh? I can’t let you ride mine. How can we have a race around the playground?” Yena took a couple of steps towards Yujin.

“I… I can’t…” Yujin’s voice started to become inaudible. “I don’t know how to ride one. I’ll just watch you from the sides.”

“Really?” A smile started to form on Yena’s lips. Yujin nodded. “Then let me teach you!”

“It’s embarrassing. What if I fell down from the bike? ” Yujin voiced out her concerns. “What if I scraped my knees? What if I broke my arm? I will just ride the swing and watch over you.”

“Aigoo~” Yena stretched her arms and patted Yujin’s head. “None of that will happen, okay? I’ll take care of you.”

Yujin pouted which made Yena giggle. “I promise you,” Yena says before he went back to the counter and rented two bicycles for them including a helmet and knee pads.

 

An hour ago, Yena was helping Yujin wear the helmet and knee pads she rented for the younger. It barely fits Yujin as they were for three year old children. An hour ago, Yena was holding Yujin as she tries to balance the bicycle. The other kids on the playground watching them with curiosity.

Now, they were racing towards the rental shop to avoid penalty for returning the bicycles late. Loose hair strands were now streaming behind them as the sea breeze blows against their direction. They were both laughing as they pedaled harder.

The sun is about to set when the two of them started walking their way back to their neighborhood. The surrounding is now basked with golden light.

“Let me see, let me see.” Yena asks and Yujin twirled around. No scrapes, no broken bones. Everything is intact aside from Yujin’s loose ponytail.

The two girls high fived. Giggling, they continue walking until they reached Yujin’s house.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Yes. See you tomorrow, eonni.” Yujin smiled and waved. Yena waved back and proceeds walking on the direction of their convenience store. Yujin watched over Yena’s walking figure until she’s completely out of her sight.


End file.
